If I Fall
by Nightshade268
Summary: "I will never let you fall, my lady." "I don't think that will ever happen. You always catch me." With sleepless dreams of his princess and his lady falling, can Adrien ever come in terms with his feelings for both of them? Starts a little angsty, but fluffy at the end. An Adrienette/Ladynoir/Marichat oneshot


**I'm sinking into the hellhole of this fandom, I'm telling you. This dragged me in headfirst faster than I did for Tumblr.**

 **This might start as a little angsty, but it becomes fluffy in the end! I hope you'll like it!**

 **Anyway, a little Adrinette/Ladynoir/Marichat for all of you!**

 **-ไฟส่องทางของคุณ-**

* * *

Marinette was falling.

Ladybug was falling.

Chat Noir leaped after them, reaching out his hand. "PRINCESS! MY LADY!"

The cold laughter sent chills prickling down his spine.

" _You can't save one without sacrificing the other. Who are you going to save, Chat Noir? Your princess or your dearest lady?"_

And then he was too late.

There was only one unmoving body on the ground. He ran towards her side and withdrew back sharply.

Marinette and Ladybug had merged into one. Their lifeless eyes stared at him.

"You were too late."

~NS268~

"LADYBUG!"

Adrien shot up from his bed, his heart beating erratically as cold perspiration slid down his neck. His breath came in short gasps as he looked around. He was still in his big bedroom. From the light glow of his alarm clock, it was 5:00 AM.

Touching his face, he was surprised by the hot tears flowing down his cheek. _Just a dream_ , he thought. _It was just a dream._

"What's wrong Adrien?" Plagg asked blearily from the kwami makeshift box underneath his bed.

"It's nothing." Adrien mumbled as he brought his knees up and rested his head on them.

Plagg said, "You want some cheese?"

The young boy had to smile at that. He knew Plagg was just trying to comfort him in his own way. He said, "It's okay Plagg."

Plagg knew it wasn't but didn't press the child. It was obviously a nightmare. He just hoped it wouldn't affect his mental state too much.

He had watched too many of his kittens fall apart. Too many times because of a black and red spotted hero.

~NS268~

It was Monday morning and EVERYONE hated Monday mornings. Well, not exactly everyone. Marinette was excited to see Adrien once more after the long weekend being stuck with the company of that silly kitty.

As she kept her things in her locker, her eyes looked around, searching for that particular blonde handsome classmate of hers. Alya was beside her, ranting about yesterday's akuma attack and how Ladybug was just so amazing and – "You're not listening to are you?"

Marinette jumped and grinned sheepishly at her best friend. "Sorry Alya. I was-"

"Searching for Adrien, I know I know." Alya rolled her eyes, an amused smile on her face. "Girl, you really have to up your game and ask him out."

"Ask who out?"

Both of the girls grew startled at the voice behind them. Marinette turned beet red as she faced her long time crush. Adrien was standing in front of her, his hair perfectly styled, his eyes crystal green, the heart-wrenching half smirk on his lips that's so kissable she could just lean forward and stand on tip toes and – woah there!

Marinette snapped out of her daze as Adrien gave her a funny look. Shaking his head, he smiled gently and said, "Good morning Marinette."

"Morning! It's good!" Marinette squeaked. "I-I mean, good morning to you too Adrien!" She winced at her too high pitched and loud voice. Neither of them noticed Alya slipping quietly away.

Turning around, she calmed herself and faced him again. She smiled and said shyly, "How was your weekend?"

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, the photoshoots lasted longer than usual, but nothing much."

"Oh okay..I mean, that sounds great! Kind of? Not really?" Marinette mumbled. Internally, she was hitting her head on an imaginary wall. But then she caught his sad look. It lasted only a fraction, but Marinette was very attuned to other people's emotions. She asked, "Are you okay?"

Adrien grew surprised at her sudden question. He was flattered at the concern in her tone, and he couldn't deny feeling his heart skipping a beat. Well, this was his princess. Of course she would do these things to him. She was sweet, adorable, and cute. In a clumsy sort of way.

He was still loyal to Ladybug though! No one could ever replace his lady!

But it was flattering to hear her concern for him nonetheless. He replied, "I'm fine."

There was a lapse of silence as both of them grew silent. Adrien cleared his throat and with a smile and a thoughtful gaze, he said to her, "See you in class Princess."

Patting her shoulder, he left the locker room and headed for the class. Marinette stood frozen in place. Her face couldn't decide whether to turn red because ADRIEN called her his PRINCESS or that chilling tone of his that made her imagine Chat Noir in his place.

That silly kitty couldn't be him, right?

Shaking her head, she closed her locker. Last night's battle with the akuma must've left her more tired than she initially thought.

~NS268~

He could feel the wind rippling through the leather of his suit as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop, heading to his and Ladybug's meeting location. He paused and stared at the window of Marinette's room. Should he… Nevermind. She was probably fast asleep already.

As he stopped a few rooftops way from the Eiffel Tower, he took a moment to gaze fondly at the form of his lady waiting at the top for him. He knew that whenever he flirted, she always thought he was joking. But Adrien was serious.

He loved, loves, and will forever love Ladybug.

He yearned for her affections, her smiles laced with reciprocated love, her everything. He wanted to know more about Ladybug, and more about who she really was behind the mask.

But what about Marinette?

She was interesting. He knew that she was headstrong, determined, and always stood up for her classmates. She was a great fashion designer and give or take a few years, she could totally outshine his father. She didn't affect him as much as Ladybug did, but she was starting too.

"I'm a jerk aren't I?" Adrien said to Plagg.

 _Is that how you see yourself?_ Plagg asked back. Adrien grew surprised. Ever since his nightmare, his kwami seemed to have gone…thoughtful. Adrien said, "Well, I love my lady. But I can't help but feel attracted to Marinette as well. Liking two girls at the same time…"

 _What's wrong with that? I LOVE camembert but that doesn't mean I have to not love other cheese as well._ Plagg replied. Adrien shook his head with a small smile. Leave it to Plagg to use cheese as a metaphor for love.

With a few somersaults, he landed beside the female superhero who was waiting for him. She raised an eyebrow. "You're quite late tonight, Chat."

Adrien took her hand kissed it lightly. "Did you miss my _purr_ esence my lady?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes as she withdrew her hand, but the smile on her face showed she wasn't really mad. Facing the sprawling city, she said, "It's a quiet night. I hope there's no akuma tonight."

"I hope so too." He said quietly. Ladybug frowned as she turned to her partner. Even though she appreciated the lack of puns and affection thrown at her, it was quite disturbing to see her usual flirty kitty to be so silent.

"Is everything alright, Chat?" Ladybug asked, concern in her voice.

The merged face of Marinette and Ladybug popped in his head and he shuddered at the familiar echo of Marinette's question that morning. He grinned at her, "I'm _paw_ -sitively fine, my lady. Has my silence been _bugging_ you?"

"Looks like you're back." Ladybug rolled her eyes at his puns.

Suddenly, screams pieces the air. There was a boom of a voice saying, "I AM SICK OF TAKING CARE OF HYPERACTIVE KIDS! EVERYONE SHOULD JUST GO TO SLEEP AND HAVE NIGHTMARES! I WILL PUT PARIS TO SLEEP!"

Adrien's blood ran cold. Sleep was the last thing he wanted to do. The two superheroes exchanged looks and leaped from the Eiffel Tower and towards the akuma.

It was a woman screaming, the soundwaves of her voice making people fall asleep on the spot. She laughed evilly and said, "I am Lullaby! Let me sing you a good night song!"

"I think it's time for you to turn in for bed, Lullaby." Adrien said as he pointed his staff at her. "Isn't sleeping time supposed to be at 8:00 PM? You're way past your curfew."

"Children like you should be punished for staying out of bed!" Lullaby screamed. Ladybug and Chat Noir leaped out of the way as the soundwaves hit a driver, causing the car to crash on a lamppost.

"Chat Noir! It's her-"

"Watch! I'm on it!"

Ladybug was surprised at her partner's determination. But she grew worried. He was fighting a bit too recklessly. As Chat Noir tripped on a sleeping body, Lullaby took that opportunity to scream at him.

"CHAAAT!" Ladybug cried.

 _Forgive me, my lady,_ Adrien thought as the soundwaves rippled through his eardrums and he slipped into unconsciousness.

~NS268~

Chat Noir was back again to that same dark room. There was a tall building in front of him, and Ladybug and Marinette were falling.

He ran towards them, but he never seemed to come any closer to the building.

" _Who will you save, Chat Noir? Who will you sacrifice?"_

"Don't let me choose!" He screamed in the dark.

And suddenly Chat Noir became Adrien. When he opened his eyes, Marinette and Ladybug were already lying on the ground.

"Non non non, please." He rushed to Ladybug and flipped her over. Her face was ashen white, her chest was still. "Please say something, my lady. Speak to me, Ladybug."

When he got no reply, he turned to his classmate. Her skin was cold and the usual pink that dusted her cheeks was gone. "Marinette? Hey, princess, wake up!"

At that moment, Gabriel Agreste appeared in front of him. His cold voice said, "You couldn't save them as Chat Noir. What more as Adrien?"

Adrien grew numb. It was true.

What's the point of being a superhero? He was just a useless partner who had the power of bad luck that no one even wants and a weapon that only caused destruction. He was useless as Chat Noir. Ladybug could do it alone. She didn't need his help.

What's the point of being Adrien? He was just a pretty face that no one ever saw behind the picture. A decoration beside his father and just an eye-candy and trophy to everyone else.

Maybe he should just sleep. A deep slumber where he thinks of no one and nothing.

Before he could finally succumb to Lullaby's spell, several people appeared before him.

The first one was Chloe. She had disapproval painted on her face, her hands on her hips. "You think you can just escape from me, Adrienkins? **I** was your first friend. **I** was there when you were lonely during homeschooling **. I** was the one who convinced your father to send you to the same school as me. **You** owe me."

Despite all the mean things Chloe did to everyone, he couldn't entirely hate her. She had been his first friend. Albeit being a bit (okay, A LOT) obnoxious, he meant a lot to her and they had lot of memories together that he didn't think she would be very pleased with him disappearing off like that.

As Chloe's image faded away, Alya appeared. She grinned and said, "Stay tuned for updates in my Ladyblog! You might miss something big."

Despite not interacting with her much, he knew that they were friends. Although they were in a bit of rivalry between who was the bigger fan of Ladybug (which was a bit one sided because she didn't know he was a Ladybug fan), she still cared enough to miss him if he was gone.

His throat grew dry as he looked at the teenage boy standing in front of him. Nino wrung his hat. "You're my bestfriend man. Don't think you can disappear just like that."

Just those two sentences struck a chord inside of him. Nino was his first true friend and one who didn't care about his last name or his modeling career. His best friend, his best bud, and the other person other than Plagg who knew the real him.

Speaking of Plagg…There he was floating in front of his face, for once not indulging in his cheese. The black kwami said, "You were chosen. You are special. You're my kitten."

Plagg had always been there beside him. Ever since that fateful night. He was the one who gave him freedom. He was the one who gave him Chat Noir. He was the one who gave him…

"My lady." Adrien breathed out as Ladybug and Marinette appeared. "Princess."

"The world needs you, Chat Noir, Adrien." Ladybug said. Marinette added, "I need you."

He felt like his heart would burst. Before he could speak, however, a woman appeared in the place of the two. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Blonde hair as silky and shiny as his, and green eyes filled with love and tenderness.

"Mom…" Adrien choked. He hadn't seen her since that day she disappeared.

She smiled at him, warm and bright. "I love you Adrien. I will always love you my son."

"Mom…" Adrien repeated it as he reached for her. `As his hand touched her dress, it passed through her and he knew it was just an illusion.

She smiled sadly at him as she showed a door. "She's waiting for you."

Wiping away his tears, he turned towards her and said, "I'll find you mom."

"I'll be waiting."

~NS268~

"My lady."

Marinette opened her eyes as a leathered finger touched her cheek gently. "Chat."

Chat grinned lazily at her and then frowned at the tears spilling from her eyes. "Why're you crying, my lady?"

"You stupid silly kitty!" Marinette wrapped her arms around him. "You scared me to death! You shouldn't have – why did- I was so – don't do that ever again! You stupid stupid black cat!"

"Ladybug, you're squeezing me too tight." Chat Noir said. He squeaked as she tightened her hug, as if she was scared to let him go. Hesitantly, he hugged her back as sobs wracked her small frame. "My lady?"

Marinette pulled away as she gazed sadly at him. Cupping both sides of his face, she said, "You were writhing in pain. You were screaming my name, tears flowing down your face. I didn't know what to do. I tried waking you up, but you didn't. I felt so helpless."

"I'm sorry for scaring you, my lady." Chat said as he sat up and gave her his signature grin. "But I'm fine now. I a- _paw_ -logize."

Marinette gave a sigh of relief. Her flirty, pun loving kitty was back. Suddenly, the second spot of her earrings beeped and disappeared. She looked apologetically at Chat. "Are you going to be okay?" She was still reluctant in leaving him.

"I'll be okay, buginette." Chat Noir said as he stood up. "I won't force you to stay."

Marinette searched his eyes. He was obviously regretful of letting her go, but she didn't want to betray his expectations as Ladybug being plain Marinette. She stood on tiptoes and gave a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Get home safely, kitty. If you need me, I'll just be one call away."

Chat's face was overheating. All he could sense was Ladybug giving him a last hug, which he returned just as fiercely. He said, "I won't ever let you fall, my lady."

Marinette frowned at his words but then smiled as she realized he was thinking about his nightmare. "I don't think that will ever happen. You always catch me."

When she was out of sight, he touched the place where she kissed him and sank down on the rooftop. A lovesick sigh escaped his lips as he gazed up at the full moon. His ring beeping alerted him of his deadline.

Standing up, he began to head to a place he remembered by heart aside from his own house. There was one more person to meet.

~NS268~

He landed quietly on her balcony and peeked through the window. Marinette was awake and it seemed like she was waiting for him. Chat Noir quietly tapped on the glass. She spotted him and headed over to let him in.

"Chat?" Marinette asked quietly. "Is everything okay?"

He looked at her. The pigtails she often wore were down and she was in a pair of pink pajamas. Taking a step, he wrapped his arms around her, his claws lightly digging in her skin. He took a deep breath, smelling freshly baked bread on her clothes and a sweet smelling shampoo on her hair.

Marinette asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

He said nothing. Just repeating her nickname like a mantra. "Princess…"

With a sigh, she pulled away from him and led him to her bed. She lay down and opened her arms at him. Chat's eyes grew wide and sank in her embrace. It had been a really long time since he had cuddled with someone. He hadn't since his mother disappeared.

As she stroked his hair and scratched his scalp, his deep purrs vibrated through her chest. Marinette asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Chat shook his head. All he said was, "I will never let you fall, Princess. Never."

"Well, the only time you won't be able to catch me is when I fall in love." Marinette said without thinking. Chat's purrs stopped as he looked up at her. Marinette caught on what she said and blushed furiously.

"You're in love with someone, princess?" Chat asked curiously. There was a small tightening in his heart but he ignored it. He grinned playfully. " _Purr_ -haps it's someone I know."

Marinette glared at him as his green eyes glowed mischievously at her. Only Alya knew. And since she knew she could trust Chat with her life, she decided to clue him in. "Just don't stalk him!"

"Can't promise you that." Chat sang as he turned on his back, his golden locks splayed out on Marinette's stomach. When she flicked his nose, he said, "I was _kitten_ princess! Tell me about your prince charming."

"Well, he's really modest, handsome, smart," Marinette said, listing Adrien's good points.

"Sounds like you're describing me, Princess."

She snorted as she flicked his nose again. "Don't get ahead of yourself, kitty. I can't imagine you as modest. Anyway, he plays the piano, does fencing, and is rich. But that doesn't matter."

Chat frowned. It really seemed like she was describing his civilian self. Flipping over again to face her, he asked, "What's his name?"

"Adrien." Marinette said shyly, looking away in embarrassment. When she turned back to look at him, she was surprised to see a red-faced frozen Chat. She tilted her head in puzzlement. "Chat?"

"Princess, forgive me."

And with that, he pressed his lips on hers, a gentle purr emanating deep in his throat. Marinette's eyes widened in shock. She pulled back, "Chat, you can't-" But he leaned in again and took her lips. He nibbled her bottom lip, causing her to gasp in surprise. That was his cue as he gained entrance in her mouth, exploring her. Finally unable to resist, Marinette kissed him back, her hands reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck.

Chat smiled in the kiss as he peppered her with small gentle kisses. He purred as Marinette ran her finger in his hair, mussing it even more. She moaned as he trailed kisses down her neck before biting down on her collarbone. Marinette gasped as her eyes fluttered open. "Chat! That's going to leave a mark!"

"Don't worry princess," He said as he licked the mark, "it's not in an obvious place so you can cover it up."

Marinette groaned before he returned back to her lips. Their mouths moved in sync as Chat tugged her hair lightly, tilting her head up and giving him more access to her mouth. Her smell overwhelmed his senses as all he could do was taste her lips, a fire burning deep in his stomach. He never wanted to stop. Never wanted to let go.

But they had to come up for air sooner or later. He rested his forehead on hers, their nose touching as he gazed deep in her blue eyes.

He was certain now. He liked Marinette as Chat Noir. But that didn't mean he lost his love for Ladybug. His affections for his partner were as strong as ever, but at this moment, it was just him and Marinette.

"We are never going to talk about this, are we?" Marinette whispered. Chat grinned.

"At least I have a one up against your prince charming." Great, he was challenging Marinette's love for him with himself.

Marinette asked, "What about Ladybug?"

A pained expression came on his face. This two-sided love tore him. "I love my lady."

"Is that why you kissed me?"

Chat pressed his lips on hers. He had no answer for that. The Adrien inside of him didn't want to let her go. He wanted to get closer to her, become her friend and maybe something more. But that wouldn't work as Chat Noir. Because Chat Noir was in love with Ladybug while his lady didn't know that he was Adrien.

His ring beeped, alerting him that his time was running out. Chat grumbled. Marinette chuckled as they separated. She smiled sadly at him and hugged him tight. "I'll always be here for you, kitty."

Chat nodded as he buried himself in her arms. Finally he let go and climbed out of her bed. Taking her hand, he kissed it and said, "I will see you next time, Princess. Have a _furry_ goodnight Marinette."

She rolled her eyes and waved goodbye as he gave her his two fingered salute and leaped out into the night. Her heart was still beating erratically at the make out session.

"Oh kitty, you'll be the death of me." Marinette mumbled. She didn't want to accept the fact that this sneaky cat had finally been able to move her heart. "Forgive me, Adrien."

~NS268~

"You owe me two rolls of camembert for making your transformation last this long." Plagg complained as he collapsed down on the makeshift bed.

Adrien flopped on his bed, his face still hot and his lips still tingling. He couldn't believe he just kissed his classmate, Marinette, the sweet bubbly girl behind him in class. Adrien smiled. "Thanks Plagg. I'll give you two whole cheese rolls tomorrow. There's extra cheese in my drawer if you're hungry now."

Plagg yowled with delight as he opened the drawer and popped of the top of the tin can, munching on his favorite cheese. After a while, Plagg asked, "So? What are you going to do now?"

"I'm still thinking about it." Adrien said. He had no specific goal in mind at the moment, but there was one thing he knew he had to do. And that was something that wouldn't be possible in the physical world.

~NS268~

He was there again. This time, he was in his Chat Noir persona. The voice boomed around the room. _"Who will you save? Who will you sacrifice?"_

And with that, Marinette and Ladybug began to fall.

"I'm sacrificing neither of them!" Chat said as he ran and leaped at the side, grabbing Ladybug by the waist and reaching out to pull in Marinette at his other side.

As he landed on the ground, with the two girls safely on the ground, the dream faded away.

~NS268~

Adrien woke up to his alarm clock, feeling light and relaxed for the first time in a long time. As he sat up, he tried to remember his dream but ended up with a blank. All he knew that it ended with a happily ever after.

With a shrug, he headed to the shower. There was a nagging thought at the back of his mind that he had forgotten something very important but he soon forgot what he had forgotten.

 _In the dream:_

Chat watched in shock as Marinette and Ladybug merged as one. Standing in front of him was his princess, and a red kwami floating beside her.

She smiled at Chat Noir and deep inside him, he knew that he would never let her fall. His lady was his princess after all this time.

And if she ever did fall in love with him, well, he'd wait for her there. Because he himself had already fallen for her.

* * *

 **Wow, this oneshot was long..This is my first time writing for this fandom, so I hope you forgive me with the transitioning between Adrien to Chat Noir and Marinette to Ladybug. I'm still trying to adjust my writing.**

 **I hope you liked it! Constructive criticism is welcome! I know it's kinda drably and stuff. I'll see you all next time!**

 **-ไฟส่องทางของคุณ-**


End file.
